pj_masksfandomcom-20200223-history
Catboy's Tricky Ticket
November 13, 2015 |previous = Catboy and the Teeny Weeny Ninjalino |next = Gekko and the Missing Gekko-Mobile}} "Catboy's Tricky Ticket" (also known as "Yoyo a une place de concert à donner" in French) is the first half of the 10th episode in Season 1 of PJ Masks. By day, Greg and Amaya want to see Jayden Houston perform, but the concert was sold out. Connor ran up to them and told them that he only has one spare ticket, so he'll have to take Greg or Amaya to the concert. They begin to persuade Connor into giving them the spare ticket, but the concert was canceled when Jayden's golden microphone was missing. By night, Luna Girl took the golden microphone to have her own concert. Gekko and Owlette tried to get Catboy to give them the spare ticket, but it keeps making the mission harder. *Catboy *Owlette *Gekko *Jayden Houston (posters only) *Luna Girl *Moths Jayden Houston, a famous teenager singer, is coming to town for a concert, and Amaya and Greg are excited. Unfortunately for them, the concert is all sold out. Just then, Connor runs towards them. He reveals that his mom bought a couple of tickets to the concert, and he has a spare ticket left, which means that he can take a friend with him. Amaya and Greg are happy about this, but then suddenly realize that he can take either one of them, so they wonder who is he going to take. Connor is advised to take his best friend, but that does not help since Amaya and Greg both are his best friends. Soon enough, Amaya and Greg start offering to give Connor things: Amaya would help him practice his skateboard tricks, while Greg would let him borrow his video game console for a week. Suddenly, a man walks up to the kids on the stage and reveals that the concert has been cancelled. He announces that someone had stolen Jayden Houston's famous golden microphone last night, which he always uses when he performs. Since it is stolen, he cannot perform without it, so there is no concert for the next day. Connor, Amaya, and Greg are very upset about this, until Connor notices a couple of footprints on one of the tickets. With this clue, the three decide to find out who stole the microphone so the concert will reopen. At headquarters, Catboy proceeds to the PJ Picture Player to scan the ticket in hopes of figuring out who left the footprints while stealing the microphone. Just then, Owlette gives him a couple of friendship bracelets. At first, Catboy proceeds to thank her, but then suspects if her gesture is a way of getting the spare concert ticket. Owlette, though, just says that he is her best friend, which is the reason why she would give him a friendship bracelet to wear. Figuring that she has a good point, Catboy thanks her, until Gekko gives him a stuffed blue cat. Catboy thanks him as well, but points out that the PJ Masks should figure out whose footprint is on the ticket, until he also adds on if his friends have anything else for him. In response, Owlette flies over to her Owl-Glider, saying that she always keeps a snack there, and comes back with a peach in her hand, which is Catboy's favorite fruit. Gekko starts to figure out what other things does he have for Catboy. Meanwhile, Catboy takes the peach from Owlette's hand and starts to eat it. However, the juice squirts out from the peach as he eats it, and it lands onto the footprint, which makes the PJ Picture Player scan it instead. Catboy apologizes for this, but Gekko shakes this off, knowing that the PJ Masks can find another way to figure out who stole the microphone. Owlette agrees, and states that they can take the Owl-Glider to check it out. Catboy agrees to this, and asks if she has any more snacks in there. Gekko, however, is not pleased with this. As the PJ Masks fly around the town, Catboy uses his Super Cat Ears to hear anyone using a microphone. Soon enough, he hears that someone is using one in the museum, and the PJ Masks land to check it out. They then climb up to the top of the museum and open up a window panel on the ceiling to hear better. After a few moments, Catboy spots Luna Girl and her moths. He and the others realize that she had stolen the microphone so she can sing with her moths for her own concert. Catboy declares that he is going to get it back, and adds on that he may be able to figure out who can receive the spare ticket if either Owlette or Gekko can do something amazing to help him out. With this in mind, the PJ Masks enter into the museum. Catboy and Owlette both hide from Luna Girl in order to sneak up on her and get the microphone back while she keeps singing with her moths. Meanwhile, Gekko uses his Super Gekko Camouflage to sneak up towards her and grab the microphone. Unfortunately for him, though, after Luna Girl stops singing, she notices his outline and orders her moths to get him. Gekko quickly disables his power, but he is pinned down by the moths. Owlette screams out his name, but that grabs Luna Girl's attention as well, so she uses her Luna Magnet to capture her. Owlette escapes its rays, but one of the rays hits the Pterodactyl model, and it starts to fall down towards her. Seeing this, Catboy quickly uses his Super Cat Speed to run towards her and push her out of the way, just before it lands. After the coast is clear, Catboy starts to run towards Luna Girl to get the microphone. However, he stays right where he is, the reason being that his tail is pinned to the floor by the model. To make things worse, Luna Girl refuses, saying that no one is going to enjoy a Jayden Houston concert if she is not able to watch it herself. She then flies away, singing into the microphone, while the moths get off of Gekko and fly away with her as well. Owlette and Gekko start to go after Luna Girl, until Catboy points out that he needs to get his tail unstuck. Owlette sees this as a chance to get the spare ticket, so she decides to try pulling it out of the model. Gekko sees this as a chance as well, and he uses his Super Gekko Muscles to lift the model off of Catboy's tail. Owlette falls down in the process, but is otherwise unharmed, although she now becomes upset that her chance to get the spare ticket is over. Just then, Catboy asks who is going to help him go after Luna Girl, and Owlette and Gekko quickly raise their hands. After Catboy's Cat symbol transition, while flying around the town, Owlette asks Catboy if he hears any sign of Luna Girl, as well as if he has possibly any idea of who is he going to take with him to the concert. Catboy has not made his decision, though, because despite all the things that his friends are offering, it is still too difficult for him to choose which one. Just then, he notices Owlette's Flossy Flash action figure on the floor near Owlette's seat and gives it to her. Owlette is ecstatic about this, as she has been looking for her figure everywhere. However, she decides to give it to him for as long he wants in hopes of going to the concert with him. Catboy is happy with Owlette's offer, until Gekko offers to clean his room for him for a whole month. Catboy is surprised at this offer, but he accepts it, and says to Owlette that Gekko's offer will be tough to beat, unless if she can think of anything more amazing than that, like flying the Owl-Glider. A few moments later, Catboy is now flying the Owl-Glider, although he is a bit too excited about this as he keeps coming into close contact with a couple of buildings. Gekko is very afraid at this, but soon relaxes and stares angrily at Owlette as she smiles innocently at her offer. After the Owl-Glider straightens out, Owlette uses her Owl Eyes to look for Luna Girl, who is at the stage in the park, performing with her moths. As she and her moths continue to sing, Owlette tells Catboy to lower down the Owl-Glider and use its claws to grab the microphone from her. Catboy does so, and the claws soon grab it. He starts to celebrate, until he realizes too late that he unknowingly let go of the steering wheel. As the Owl-Glider lands and crashes to the ground, the claws lose its grip on the microphone, and it falls and hits the ground as well. Catboy quickly gets out of the Owl Glider and tries to grab it, but the moths quickly grab it and give to Luna Girl. Luna Girl wonders if the microphone is okay and starts to sing into it. Unfortunately, it appears to be broken, and she blames the PJ Masks for breaking it. After hearing this, Catboy realizes that she is right, and now fears that Jayden Houston will never perform any more concerts again. Owlette tries to defend him by saying that Luna Girl took the microphone in the first place. Catboy agrees with her, but because of what happened, he also realizes that he should not have made both her and Gekko compete for the ticket by giving him stuff, so he apologizes to them. Gekko and Owlette also apologize to him, as well as to each other, knowing that they should not have forced him to pick who he wants to take for the concert. Now realizing their mistakes, the PJ Masks decide that the most important thing to do is to get the microphone back. Catboy confronts Luna Girl, saying that the microphone does not belong to her, even though it is broken, and orders her to give it back. Luna Girl just laughs at this, however, saying that it is hers since it is shiny and golden, despite being broken, and starts to fly away. In response, Owlette starts chasing Luna Girl, while Gekko enlists the moths to catch him. After being chased for a few seconds, Gekko enables his Super Gekko Camouflage and hides from the moths, who are now confused where he is. Catboy then uses his Super Cat Speed to make the moths chase him now, but to also make them confused of where to catch him. Once he does that, Owlette uses her Owl Wing Wind to blow the microphone off Luna Girl's hands, while Catboy leads the moths towards her, temporarily blinding her so she would not be able to catch the microphone herself. Owlette soon catches it, and gives it to Catboy, who is thankful at first, but then wishes that it was not broken. Suddenly, he notices a power switch on the microphone and suspects that it must have been turned off after it hit the ground. He turns it back on and speaks into it, and thankfully, it works. The PJ Masks then proceed to the stage to show Luna Girl what a real concert sounds like and start singing their own theme song. While they perform their theme song, Luna Girl and her moths try to get the microphone back from Catboy, but to no avail. Soon enough, the moths become captivated by the PJ Masks' performance and start to sing along with them as well. Seeing this happen, Luna Girl decides to leave and yells at her moths to come with her as the performance ends. As they leave, though, Luna Girl starts singing the song to herself. Now that Luna Girl and her moths are gone, the PJ Masks place the microphone back to its stand on the stage and proclaim their signature victory phrase. The next day, the Jayden Houston concert is back on. However, Connor decides to not go to the concert, and gives his tickets to Amaya and Greg since he is unable to decide who he should take. The two refuse, though, and ask Connor to take their ticket instead. Just then, the man from yesterday notices what is happening and gives another ticket to the kids. He reveals that even though the concert is sold out, there was one more ticket left. It was reserved for whoever retrieved the golden microphone, although no knows who ever did that, so he decides to hand it over to the kids instead. Knowing that the tickets are in good hands now, Connor, Amaya, and Greg celebrate, and the episode ends. *''Don't compete for something that you want from someone else.'' *''When you are doing something, stay focused.'' *The PJ Masks sing their own theme song for the first time. **Luna Girl is also seen humming the song to herself while fleeing the scene. This could mean that she possibly likes the PJ Masks. *The tune that Luna Girl sings is very similar to the ABC Song. *At the beginning of singing the song, it is sang in the narrator's voice, and the PJ Masks' mouths do not move. *Catboy drives the Owl-Glider for the first time. Category:Episodes Category:2015 Episodes Category:Episodes focusing on Catboy Category:Episodes featuring Luna Girl as the primary villain Category:Episodes using the Owl Glider Category:Justine Cheynet-written Episodes Category:Season 1 Episodes Category:Episodes focusing on Luna Girl